


Shore

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney Animated Fandoms, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel has missed the water, but what she has found instead with Jasmine is more endless and deep than any ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash February](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+february), for [100 Women](http://100-women.livejournal.com/), prompt "water", and for [Porn Battle XV](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/index.html), prompt "Jasmine/Ariel - skinnydipping, sand".

It seems an eternity since Ariel has been back to the ocean, although in reality it has been a month at most.

A month since she first felt Jasmine’s lips against her own, a month since true love’s kiss cemented her deal with the sea witch, her voice returned and her newly given legs made permanent.

She squeals in joy at the sight of endless, stretching _blue_ , bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. 

“I take it you want to go swimming?” Jasmine teases, and Ariel laughs, grabs her hand, begins to run along the beach. They race each other, stripping away their clothes as they go, and Ariel had forgotten how cool the water can seem against her human body, but the sun is high and the day is hot and the chill comes as a relief.

They wade into the water together until it reaches their waists, and Ariel crouches down until the very top of her head is submerged. Feeling the familiar pressure of the sea all around her, hair floating about her face with the currents, and then she breaks the surface with a strong push of her legs, sending water flying everywhere. 

Including over Jasmine’s face, which gets her an indignant yelp, and they descend into a war of splashing and giggling until they’re panting, both thoroughly soaked.

Jasmine tugs Ariel close, kisses her slow, their naked chests pressed together, nipples peaked from the cold. They kiss then wade, kiss then walk, until the water is only up to their shins. And then they kneel down in the sand, facing each other, waves lapping gently about their thighs.

Jasmine’s hands explore Ariel’s body as they kiss, stroking over her back, her shoulders, down her arms and then back up. Her skin has cooled from their swim, but the sun is beginning to warm it again, and Ariel shivers as fingers ghost over her neck, a tickling, teasing touch.

Her own hands are at Jasmine’s waist, but they slide forward and down, hand turning and cupping Jasmine’s sex, fingers moving lovingly over her folds, caressing her there. Jasmine moans sweetly, rocking a little on her knees as Ariel’s fingers press back and up and _inside_ , where Jasmine is warmest of all.

“I love you,” Jasmine murmurs, so open and honest about her feelings and her dreams in a way Ariel was scared to be for so long, afraid she may never be allowed that which she wished for most. But now she knows it can be hers, Jasmine squirming in her arms, and Ariel kisses the darker skin of Jasmine’s shoulder, tastes the saltiness of the ocean on her tongue.

Together they’ve made plans to explore the world, and Ariel smiles, fingers working deep and slow. Listening to the melody of Jasmine’s pleasure, gasps and whimpers and sighs, feeling Jasmine pulse around her. 

Ariel may have missed the ocean, but there’s nowhere she’d rather be, and she whispers her love and her happiness into Jasmine’s ebony hair, until Jasmine cries out, fingers gripping Ariel’s shoulders tightly as she shivers and comes, back arching and eyes squeezed shut.

Ariel lifts her hand slowly, licks her fingers clean, Jasmine’s pleasure mixing with the tastes of home, and Jasmine watches with narrowed, hungry eyes. 

She laughs with delight as Jasmine grabs at her thighs, tumbles her back against the sand, tide slowly ebbing lower. Jasmine smirks playfully as she presses Ariel’s bent knees apart, licking her lips and bending her head, and Ariel moans for her, this woman who helped give her everything she ever wanted, who helped Ariel become part of a whole new world of happiness and _love_.


End file.
